Super Street Fighter IV
Super Street Fighter IV is an updated version of/sequel to Street Fighter IV released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as a stand-alone product. It was released on April 27th, 2010 for North America, April 28th, 2010 for Japan, and April 30th, 2010 for Europe. Characters * Abel * Adon * Akuma * Balrog * Blanka * Cammy * Chun-Li * Cody * C. Viper * Dan * Dee Jay * Dhalsim * Dudley * E. Honda * El Fuerte * Fei Long * Gen * Gouken * Guile * Guy * Ibuki * Ken Masters * Makoto * M. Bison * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura * Seth * T. Hawk * Vega * Yang - (Arcade only) * Yun - (Arcade only) * Zangief Added Characters * Juri * Hakan Development Proof of Super Street Fighter IV was first made public accidentally when the German version of GamePro magazine took pictures of Yoshinori Ono in which a game, supposedly Street Fighter IV, is seen featuring T. Hawk and a new logo with a big metallic S behind the Street Fighter logo, much like the Super Street Fighter II logo. Capcom officially hinted at the game when they opened a teaser site in their official Japanese website. An official announcement was made on September 28, 2009, along with a spring 2010 release date, for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Having been deemed as too large an update to be deployed as DLC, the game was made into a stand-alone title, but is intended to carry a price tag lower than that of a full retail game. Capcom also hinted at bonus features for people who already own Street Fighter IV. The game is planned to feature ten additional characters, as well as tweaks and changes to the existing ones, such as new ultra combos. Among the added characters are T. Hawk and Dee Jay, who were initially intended to be in the original Street Fighter IV but later dropped. Also revealed was Juri, an all new character, along with Adon from the original Street Fighter, and Cody and Guy from Final Fight, characters who were last featured in Final Fight: Streetwise. Dudley, Ibuki and Makoto from the Street Fighter III games were revealed as playable characters via the February 16th issue of Famitsu. The game will feature a few additional online modes, including Team Battle with up to 8 players, Replay Channel, which allows players to view and save replays from around the world, and Endless Battle, in which the winner plays against a rotating group of players. The game also sees the return of the Car and Barrel bonus stages from the Street Fighter II games. A downloadable Tournament mode will also be featured. Each character now has an additional alternate costume (plus the extra ones from the first game, totaling 3 costumes for characters in Street Fighter IV and 2 for the newly introduced), new rival battles and 2 Ultra Combos. The Ultra Combos are selectable, similar to the Super Arts of Street Fighter III. Box Art Image:SSFIVCover.png|''U.S.'' Image:SSFIVEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:SSFIVJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SSFIVJapanLE.png|''Japan'' Limited Edition Merchandise and Advertisements Image:SFIVArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:SSFIVGuidebook.png|EnterBrain Guidebook Image:SSFIVAd.png|''Advertisement'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sf4/ Super Street Fighter IV Official Japanese Website] Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games